This Love will be the Death of Me
by jexiloveforever
Summary: Jesus and Lexi go through many trials together and when they are not together. Will they overcome all of their challenges? Or will it break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Fosters!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prom is in a couple of days. Lexi is at Mariana's house helping her find the perfect dress. While they are in Mariana's room, Jesus keeps bothering them. Mariana tells Lexi to go to Jesus and tell him to stop.

Lexi leaves the room and finds herself in Jesus's room.

Jesus: "Hey Lexi! How are you doing?"

Lexi: "Are you serious right now?! You keep bothering Mariana and me! Why?"

Jesus: "I am doing this because I like you. I wanted to know if you would go to prom with me?"

Lexi: "I am sorry, Jesus. I have no feelings for you what so ever. So, my answer is a no."

Jesus: "It's fine. Its not like I would go out with a loser like you anyway! So…GOODBYE!

Lexi leaves his room a little heart broken, but she pushes that aside and goes back to Mariana's room.

Then the unexpected happens…  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Fosters!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jesus' P.O.V

"Damn It!" I screamed kicking the door in frustration. No girl I ever like wants to date me.

It's probably because of this stupid ADD. Well, I'm done!

I'm done with everything.

These stupid pills mean nothing to me.

I take my pills and throw them across the room. The container burst open sending all the pills flying all over the place. I don't even bother to pick them up. I just grab a jacket and leave the house, ignoring my moms asking me where I was going.

I just need to get things off my mind.

Lexi's P.O.V

It's not like I would go out with a loser like you anyway!

Those words kept repeating in my head. Was I really a loser and that unlikable? I decided to forget about the whole Jesus situation. But, it was really hard. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe I do have feelings for him.

No, that can't be.

You're not supposed to like your best friend's brother. But hey you can't help who you fall in love with.

Jesus' P.O.V

I just kept walking to see where my feet would lead me to. I ended up in a dark alley. I decided to sit down and just think.

Suddenly, I hear heavy footsteps walking towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Fosters!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lexi's P.O.V

I looked at the clock at the clock and saw it was 7:03. I had to go home. I told Mariana that I would come back tomorrow to finish helping her. We did our girly handshake and I exited her room. As I was heading out the door my feet brought me Jesus's room. He wasn't in there. I wonder where he could be.

Jesus' P.O.V

I turned my head to see Miguel, Lexi's ex-boyfriend. Let's just say our conversation wasn't the nicest.

Miguel: Hey there pretty boy! What are you doing here?

Jesus: Miguel, what the hell do you want?

Miguel: Hey now! That's no way to talk to your friend. I'm just making small talk.

Jesus: One, I am not your friend. Two, go make you're your small talk somewhere else. Three, did you take a shower because from over here you smell like crap?!

Miguel: Who the hell you think you're talking to boy?! Ill fuck you up!

Jesus: Sorry! I only let girls do that to me!

Miguel runs up to me and punches my jaw. I stumble back a bit, but I get myself together. I swing at his stomach and he starts to cough up blood. By this point we were screaming in anger and pain. I'm surprised no one has called the cops yet.

Lexi's P.O.V

As I'm walking home, I hear what sounds like two people cursing and screaming. Being the curious person I am I go check it out. I follow the noise and it leads me to a dark alley. Yup, I was right it was two people. I start to yell "Stop!" or "I'll call the cops!" You know the usual. When the two strangers turn around I notice they are not strangers. It was Jesus and Miguel. I see that Jesus is bleeding really badly. I go up to Miguel and I kick him where the sun don't shine. Miguel bends over in pain! I run to Jesus and I give him a great big bear hug. As Jesus and I are walking out! We look to see Miguel running to Jesus. He punches Jesus. Here we go again. But here is the bad news….Jesus doesn't get up.

* * *

**SHOUTOUT TO MY BESTIE LOLSMILEYFACE27 FOR HELPING ME WRITE THE BEGINNING! LOVES 3! FOR ALL OF YOU AUSLLY FANS GO READ HER TWO STORIES! THEY ARE AMAZING!**


End file.
